


It’s Still Better Than Zero

by Sekki9



Series: Before the End Comes Again [1]
Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, G!P Grace, Girl Penis, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Canon Fix-It, a little bit of smut, blowjob, super soldier and world savior's domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekki9/pseuds/Sekki9
Summary: Grace accidently revealed some shocking information that Dani was completely not prepared for.
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Series: Before the End Comes Again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777459
Comments: 15
Kudos: 153





	It’s Still Better Than Zero

**Author's Note:**

> English is NOT my first language and I'm pretty sure there's a lot of grammar mistakes so my apology in advance!

The one thing that keeps “bothering” Dani is she can’t get Grace off her mind. Don’t get Dani wrong, she loves Grace but it is getting a little weird for her to realize that every time she looks at her, it feels so unreal to accept the fact that this super soldier from the future is really with her, in all aspects.

The past few months had been a dream. It started off with the worst nightmare though, losing her family and her simple normal life, but Grace was the good part of it. Dani had a hard time believing that there’s someone who loves her so much to travel back in time to die for her.

Sarah is probably the only one in the world who can truly relate, but just like Sarah said, the thing between Grace and Dani is entirely different from what she has with John’s father. Kyle traveled to the past with the mission to save the world by protecting “John Conner’s mother”, a stranger that he had never met. Neither of them expected to fall in love in such an extreme situation but they did. Grace, however, came back with all the affections and memories to save the person who already _meant the world_ to her.

Grace didn’t confess that she was in love with the future Dani until two months after defeating the Rev-9, but both Dani and Sarah figured it out long before that. “I don’t want to make you feel pressured or obligated to be with me,” Grace answered while she looked away to stare at the floor, when Dani finally decided to confront her. And Dani feels bad for Grace that after everything they’ve been through, this woman still doesn’t believe Dani has fallen for her since the very beginning.

So she reassured her with a soft kiss, which then became a passionate one and they ended up spending the night together for the first time after that day at Carl’s cabin.

That few hours in Carl’s guest room, god, Dani thought she might give Grace the wrong idea that she asked for sex only because she wanted to take the chance to let herself go when they still had time. She remembers how surprised Grace looked when she locked the door behind them and cupped her cheek with her right hand.

“I need this, Grace.” She told her, confirmingly and commandingly, left hand tugging Grace’s tank top, “You need this, too. I can tell from your eyes.”

She wasn’t lying back then, the hungry wandering gaze from the taller woman eventually fixed on her lips. There was also this shock and hesitation in her eyes, as if she was lost in her memories for a few seconds. She gave in when Dani stood on her tiptoes to kiss her.

Dani should have realized Grace knew her in the future by the way she looked into her eyes when she was moving on top of her; or the way she whispered her name when she came, hips jerking weakly, giving her everything she had, but Dani was just drowning in lust and the ocean blue eyes of her protector.

They didn’t really bring it up afterwards, and maybe that’s why Grace thinks it was just a one-time thing. Dani feels sorry for making Grace feel confused and insecure about this…thing going on between them for whole two months, but they are finally resting in each others’ arm again, content and sated. And it is the _cutest_ thing Dani has ever seen that when they had breakfast with Sarah on the day after, Grace proudly announced she and Dani are a couple now in a very formal tone.

“Am I supposed to be surprised?” Sarah didn’t even stopped chewing. “I’ve seen it coming ever since Dani slept on your lap on that truck and you’ve been staring at her for the entire ride.”

Grace smirked and reached out to hold Dani’s hand, Sarah rolled her eyes and said, “please don’t ruin my appetite.”

And somehow it is now Dani’s turn to feel everything is too good to be true. Sarah is a good friend and a good mentor, and Grace…Grace is beyond her imagination.

She is fearless, loyal, humble, and definitely loving. She has all the best qualities that you’d ever expect from a friend, from a lover...from a human being, and not to mention how attractive she is.

Living with Grace is almost like an adventure. Dani enjoys learning things about Grace. Although they are basically having a simple domestic life (if you don’t count those intense training), moving from one boring remote area to another, Dani still manages to take notes of all the little details about Grace.

The very first thing she discovered was that Grace’s true appetite is like ten times bigger than she had shown when they were still pursuing by the Rev-9. They didn’t really have much time or opportunities to eat properly. Now they have groceries all stocked up in the fridge and cupboards, but there would never be enough food for a nearly 6 feet tall augmented super soldier who weights 270 pounds.

Dani and Sarah were both shocked when they witnessed her finishing a whole roast chicken, an entire loaf of bread and one liter of apple juice on her own in one meal.

“Jesus. You really are a calorie black hole, aren’t you? ”

Grace just shrugged at Sarah.

Dani chuckled. Sarah had seen a lot of crazy shit in her life and probably nothing would ever scare her more than how much Grace can eat.

Besides of the five meals a day, Grace takes her meds on an average of every eight hours. She literally can’t live without the medications, but she somehow forgets about it sometimes and only remembers when she starts to feel sick. So Dani stepped in and began to prepare her meds every morning, reminding her to take it and making sure there are always back-up portions in their room, in their car, in their travel bags and even in Grace’s jackets.

Dani loves the feeling of being able to take care of Grace. She also loves how protective Grace was, but her heart aches when Grace behaves like she has to be braver and tougher than anyone else, she has to take every necessary or unnecessary risk, and she has to bear the pain, both physically and mentally. Dani knows that is because of years of living in military bases after an AI apocalypse, and being an augmented soldier doesn’t help with that.

But she doesn’t deserve this. She deserves _much_ more than this. Dani is willing to and trying to give her everything she didn’t get to enjoy in her timeline, even if those are just things like kisses on the cheek, holding hands while they go to nearby towns to get supplies, going for a walk with her once in a while, and watching some cliché movies together after dinner.

Grace was a little awkward about all that at first, but it didn’t take her long to get used to living a normal happy life that she hadn’t had in such a long time.

Sometimes Dani catches Grace secretly (or not so secretly) staring at her, like she is adoring and worshipping her with that melting gaze. Dani would lean in and kiss her, running her fingers through her soft but unruly blonde hair. And yes, sex was undoubtably an important part, too.

They have sex quite often. Dani never knew that she could enjoy sex this much. She had two boyfriends before her life went crazy, and sex with them was like…meh. It was good most of the time, but she was never really craving for it. But with Grace, oh god, she isn’t even sure who’s the more insatiable one.

The metabolism of Grace makes her sex drive stronger than average people. And just like how she depends on her meds, when she craves sex, it’s always an immediate matter. When she needs it, it means right here right now. Dani can’t help thinking about how did Grace deal with it back in her timeline. And according to Grace, she had partners that were willing to do it with her, but she hadn’t touch anyone else after her relationship with Commander Ramos was established. Dani didn’t feel much jealous. She was just over the moon about the fact that Grace is _with her_ now.

They end up having quickies a lot. Grace’s super strength comes in handy. She can easily lift Dani up on the table, on the wall or carried her to wherever they feel comfortable enough to do it. That only happens when Sarah is out or asleep, of course. They mostly do it in their shared bedroom, which Sarah refers as their “love nest”.

Grace is careful with her strength and always afraid that she might hurt Dani by accident. Dani doesn’t consider it possible to actually get hurt during sex, as long as Grace won’t put her full weight on her, but Grace could get a little rough sometimes when things are too overwhelming for her. In those cases, both of them would end up bruised and sore.

Dani feels utterly safe and joyful waking up in that strong embrace, with a long heavy arm wrapping around her waist. And god she loves their slow and lazy morning sex. Dani would climb on top of her, taking control of the rhythm, gently lifting her hips up and slamming down, with Grace’s big hands gripping on her thighs or cupping her breasts. She rides her until they both let out soft moans when they come, then go back to cuddling and resting.

Sometimes Grace has her morning erection while she’s still asleep, and Dani loves Grace’s reaction every time she jerks awake finding Dani dipping her head down and blowing her. She can tell that Grace really enjoys her going down on her by how Grace pulls her hair slightly and thrusts her hips up, groaning at the wonderful sensations. Dani doesn’t mind letting Grace come in her mouth. It doesn’t taste good, if she’s being honest, but it is not unpleasant either. It’s just salty and mixed with some other tastes that Dani doesn’t really know how to describe. But it tastes like Grace, definitely. And she’ll never hate anything about Grace.

One thing that makes Dani feel bad sometimes when they have sex was that Grace’s augments made her infertile. Although Grace always jokes about how lucky she already is to still be able to get it up, Dani knows she’s actually quite upset about that.

Dani had seen the way she looked at couples playing with their kids in the park. Grace then turned to Dani, but when she realized Dani was staring at her too, she looked away and pretended nothing happened. Dani wasn’t sure if she wanted kids or not, but the after this whole Rev-9 thing, she made up her mind not to have any. Raising a kid is the last thing she needs in this “probably gonna get fucked up again” world.

She had told Grace several times that it doesn’t matter if they can have kids or not and she doesn’t want one anyway, but it still seems to bother Grace a lot. Dani can’t figure why but she has a feeling of there might be other reasons that Grace doesn’t feel comfortable to talk about.

Despite the eagerness to let Grace open up, Dani decided it is better to respect her privacy and leave her some space. And she was completely unexpected when Grace accidently spilled the beans that day.

Sarah was out to meet with her contact and won’t be back in at least twelve hours and as much as Dani loves Sarah, it’s always nice to have some alone time with Grace.

The tall blonde is doing push-ups on the floor, sweating a lot since the old AC barely functions. She is wearing a tight black t-shirt with a new pair of camouflage, looking like the stoic soldier that she is. She keeps panting slightly, biceps and triceps bulge with her movement. Dani leans on door frame, letting herself enjoy this amusing view for a minute, then walks into the living room. Grace stands up and goes to wash her dirty hands at the kitchen sink.

“Here’s my favorite soldier on this planet,” Dani playfully teased, “always hardworking, and always sweaty.”

Grace is suddenly so self aware and tugs her collar up to smell it.

“Oh Grace,” Dani laughs, opening her arms to give her a big hug, “you smell good. You always smell good, baby.”

“Um, I highly doubt that.” Grace hugs her back, lifting her up a little.

“Well I don’t.”

Grace puts her back on her feet, Dani bites her bottom lip as she ogles Grace in her military outfit again. “Damn you look good in black and camouflage.”

Grace grins and scratches the back of her neck. They sit down on the couch and shared a few gentle kisses, but that leads to Dani straddling on her lap and putting her arms on her broad shoulders.

“You know, I actually get compliments like that a lot in the future, too.” Grace breaks the kiss and says, and Dani knows that this is Grace playing her little games, trying to make Dani get jealous over some people who technically don’t even know Grace in this timeline. Dani hates to admit it but it frustratingly worked this time.

She bites on Grace’s earlobe, harder than she usually does.

“Well too bad for them, they don’t even stand a chance to have a peak now.”

Grace chuckles into her wavy brown hair, but her body tensed for a second, Dani lifts her head up from the crook of Grace’s neck to look at her.

There is a faded trace of sadness in her eyes as she says, “You compliment me like that as well. I mean, the future you.”

Dani’s heart aches again. Grace tried her best not to show the side of her which misses her commander because she doesn’t want to hurt Dani’s feeling, even though that is just her future self in another timeline. Dani appreciates how sensitive and caring Grace is to her, but she gets sad because it must be so difficult and struggling for Grace.

She decides to tease Grace into a better mood.

“And I assume she looks pretty good in military clothes herself?”

“Oh yea,” That worked, Grace’s smile is back again, “I can’t get my eyes off her.”

Dani takes a few second to imagine herself in army suits and heavy armours, and suddenly realized:

“Wait, that’s not fair. You’ve seen me age, but I’ve never seen you.”

Grace tilts her head like a confused puppy. She opens her mouth but doesn’t really know what to say. Dani cups her cheeks with both hands and lands a kiss on her forehead.

“About that, I guess all I can do is to grow old with you, mi amor.”

Dani is shocked by the sudden tears gathering in those blue eyes below her. The blonde swallows hard to hold them back.

“ _I’d love to grow old with you_ , Dani.” However, her voice sounds somewhat upset, “But I probably can’t.”

At that, Dani’s whole body freezes. Her eyes are filled with panic, and even fear.

“What do you mean?”

Grace goes silent for a moment. She has that look on her face that she’s angry at herself for telling Dani something she didn’t plan to speak it out. She loosens her grip on Dani waist and sighs.

“I…I uh…I’m very likely to die before you. ”

“What? Wha…What are you talking about? How…” Dani chokes out, “Why would…”

“Listen, Dani. Even if I won’t die protecting you from god knows what are waiting ahead of us, I still have a high possibility to die naturally at mid age. The augment... It does so much harm to human body that... we don’t live long.” Grace blinks her eyes uncomfortably and turns her head away. Dani gently grips on her chin to make her turn back to face her again.

“Is that what happened to other augmented soldiers?”

“Yea. Well I mean, no. I’ve never actually seen one die of natural cause cuz they all died at the battlefield or during surgeries.” Grace shrugged weakly, “But that’s what the scientists told us. A long life was never something we’ve expected anyway.”

“So, this...theory, or assumption… has never been proved.” Although Dani feels the hot tears gathering in her eyes too, she still manages to take a deep breath and points out the positive side of it, as she always does with everything that happened in her life.

Grace nods, but obviously not so confident with her answer. “Yea…but the possibility of me making it to my fifties and above is very low.”

“It’s still not a zero. ”

“Dani, I don’t mean to upset you but…”

“We had this kinda conversation before, Grace.” Dani frowns, but her voice shaking, “There’s no ‘but’. _We have hope and that’s it_.”

Grace’s body tenses up, as if she is recalling the memory of the conversation they had on the C-5, and maybe some memories with her commander, too. Eventually she lets out a big comforting smile and takes Dani into her arms again. “You know, that’s why I hate that I can’t have children with you. I want to make sure someone, such as our kid, will be there for you when both me and Sarah are gone.”

“Oh Grace...” Dani bursts into tears. She presses her forehead on Grace’s, arms holding her tight around her neck. Grace slowly strokes her hair with one hand, the other patting on her back to smooth her.

“Well this timeline has been treating me pretty well so far. Guess I shouldn’t be that greedy to ask for more.” She places a kiss on Dani’s shoulder, “ _This_ is good enough for me, Dani. Having you is good enough for me. Every second being around you is a blessing.”

That makes Dani cry louder, she tries to muffle her voice by biting on Grace’s shirt.

“Oh Lord, I’m terrible at comforting people.” Grace jokes, wrapping her arms tighter around the smaller figure.

“No more talking.” Dani finally manages to steady her breath, resting her head in the crook of Grace’s neck, “Let’s just lay down and let time pass, okay?”

“You mean aging together?”

“Yes Grace.” She chuckles, “Let’s grow old together, starting now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> And like I said, I'm not a native speaker and I hope my grammar mistakes don't distract you from the story itself too much.  
> This is my first time writing fanfic in English so I'm super nervous lol


End file.
